There is known from Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-32148 of Heisei and the like, a baby chair in which the chair's main body includes two pairs of leg rods each comprising a front leg rod and a rear leg rod for supporting the chair's main body. The front and rear leg rods are arranged so as to cross each other in their respective middle portions so as to form an X shape. The upper end portion of one of the front and rear leg rods is pivotally mounted on the lower surface of the main body of the chair, the upper end portion of the other leg rod is pivotally mounted to a slider secured to the lower surface of the chair main body such that it can be slid back and forth, and the height of the leg rods can be adjusted by approaching or separating the upper end potions of the two front and rear leg rods which cross each other to form the X shape.
However, in the leg rod height adjusting mechanism employed in the above-mentioned known baby chair, the slider mechanism is provided in an armrest portion forming part of the baby chair, and therefore the structure of the chair's main body is complicated.
Also, in the above baby chair, most of the mechanism portions are exposed to the outside and therefore such exposed mechanism portions can be touched easily from outside. Accordingly, when the baby chair is in use, there is a danger that the fingertips of a baby will touch the adjusting mechanism, thereby possibly causing an injury to the baby. Further, if a stopper mechanism for removing a stop state is pressed down, then the slider is immediately slid. Therefore, if the stopper mechanism is touched carelessly, then the height of the leg rods can be dangerously changed unexpectedly.